Brad Bellick
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Bradley "Brad" Brian Bellick was the captain of security officers or the senior corrections officer at the Fox River State Penitentiary. He was a major factor in almost foiling Scofield's escape plan and a major figure throughout the prison. He was also known for his mischievous ways of prisoner abuse, misconduct and he invited bribes from prisoners. Family *''Mr. Bellick'' - Father *Edna Bellick - Mother Biography Background Captain Bellick passed the Correctional Officer Exam soon after he graduated high school and has been at Fox River Penitentiary ever since. In that time, he has slowly and steadily climbed up the C.O. ranks. His mother, Edna Bellick, had been living with him until he started his trip as a bounty hunter. He is also a recovering substance abuser. (1x16) Three years ago, despite several claims of inmate abuse, Bellick was promoted to the position of captain, the highest rank a prison C.O. can earn. His duties were aiding in the transportation of death row inmates to the electric chair, supervising Fox River's prison industries program and overseeing all the inmates in general population. Using his power, he arranged a deal with John Abruzzi, who was a mobster prior to his incarceration, that in exchange for monthly payments he would have control of Prison Industries. (1x1) Season 1 Due to her visit to Fox River and her connection with Michael Scofield, Bellick goes to search for Nika Volek and finds her at a strip club he frequents. After finding out about Michael's deal with Nika, Bellick attempts to agitate Michael by insulting Nika. On the night of the breakout team's escape, Bellick discovered the hole dug by Michael Scofield and the P.I. crew during their initial escape attempt. Before he could tell anyone, however, he was attacked, tied and gagged by Charles Westmoreland, though Westmoreland received an injury during the struggle that proved fatal in the end. Bellick was trapped in the tunnels under the guard's room and witnessed the escape; after he was found, Bellick swore revenge on the escapees. Season 2 Bellick continues hunting the escapees through the night and into the following day. He is resentful of the arrival of FBI Agent Alexander Mahone and of his involvement in the manhunt. Shortly after in the second episode of the season, Bellick is terminated from duty by a conduct review board based on the testimony of C.O. Roy Geary. Bellick returns home where he contemplates on committing suicide but is stopped at his mother's announcement of the reward money for the capture of the Fox River escapees. For the next few episodes, Bellick teams up with Geary to hunt down the Fox River escapees. When they discover that the escapees are heading for Utah in search of Westmoreland's buried money, their objective also changes. After their failed capture of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, Bellick and Geary temporarily give up their hunt. (2x4) However, when they learn of the fugitives' location, they immediately head to the location and find out that the money has been excavated. They correctly surmise that T-Bag took the money. After a long session of torturing T-Bag, Bellick and Geary retrieve the key to the locker where T-Bag had stored the money. Bellick is betrayed by Geary, who attacks him and leaves with the money. Bellick calls Geary from a Wichita hospital on his cell phone and promises revenge. (2x11) The threat goes into a voicemail and becomes one of the key piece of evidence that leads to his arrest for Geary's murder in the following episode. After Bellick discovers Geary's death, he is promptly approached by Detective Slattery. He is later arrested for the murder and is sent to Fox River with a sentence of 25 years. Bellick is then forced to live in the general population with Avocado, the prisoner he had forced Tweener to live with in the final episodes of the first season. Bellick has conflicts with his fellow Fox River prisoners, particularly, Banks. He beats Banks up, which turned out to be a bad move as Banks had connections with the night guards. Bellick is later taken out of his cell at night. (2x14) Bellick once again becomes a part of the main storyline featuring Mahone's hunt for Lincoln and Michael. (2x15) He is in the infirmary with a heavily bruised face, and Trumpets warns that the other inmates will continue to abuse Bellick heavily due to his status. Bellick begs Nurse Katie Welch to keep him in the infirmary one more night, and she agrees. Agent Mahone later comes to Fox River for the first time since the manhunt began, looking for information on Sara Tancredi. Bellick helps him decipher a code by Michael to Sara which was taken from chapters of the Alcoholics Anonymous book. In return, he asks Mahone to have him transferred to Ad Seg. In the next episode, Mahone returns and says that he can have Bellick released from prison upon a Habeas Corpus hearing if Bellick agrees to hunt down Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, who had killed a Wisconsin man in the previous episode. Bellick successfully corners Haywire by chasing him up a silo. Mahone then climbs the silo and talks Haywire into killing himself by jumping off. An impatient Bellick visits Mahone's field office, (2x18) demanding his reward money for the capture of Haywire. Mahone threatens to kill Bellick if he ever comes to his office again, but assigns Bellick to look for Fernando Sucre, who has escaped to Mexico. After bribing Manche with a transfer to Club Fed in exchange for Sucre's whereabouts, Bellick boards a plane to Mexico, coincidentally the same plane that T-Bag is on. Bellick eventually captures Sucre. However, Sucre tells him that T-Bag and the five million dollars are in town. Bellick asks Sucre to lead him to the money, later forcing the issue when he reveals to Sucre that he has Sucre's girlfriend Maricruz in a hiding place with only enough food to last for three weeks. Sucre eventually finds out T-Bag is in Panama City. Michael, Sucre and Bellick follow T-Bag into a building. It turns out to be a trap when T-Bag locks them in a room with a murdered prostitute as the police sirens draw near. They escape but Bellick is shot in the leg by T-Bag and is hindered from moving. Bellick then gets arrested by the Panamanian police and taken to Sona Federal Penitentiary Season 3 After being humiliated by several Panamanian inmates, Bellick is ripped naked except for his underpants. (2x22) He soon befriended a Costo Rican inmate, Sapo, who is in the same social position as he is. They are ordered to clean the sewers. Sapo couldn't take it anymore and tried to escape, but was killed by the guards. Bellick was forced to work alone, burning useless things in the sewers where he was approached by James Whistler, who provided him with food and asked him to help send a message to his girlfriend Sofia. He did so by putting the message into two fighter's pocket, knowing one will be dead and will be send out of Sona. (3x1) He later reveals this piece of information to Michael and eventually Lechero, who gave him clothes and food in return. (3x2) In order to get a shoe, he flirted with a transsexual, Pistachio. (3x3) A few days later, Bellick joined in on Michael's escape plan. When the escape was put into motion, Bellick went ahead of the team along with T-Bag and Lechero only to get caught in the process, while Michael and the others successfully escaped. Season 4 In the season premier it is revealed the prison holding Bellick, Sucre and T-Bag was burned down during a riot and the three of them escaped, however Bellick and Sucre had no knowledge of T-Bag's whereabouts. After Bellick and Sucre escape back into US soil, they are quickly apprehended and join Michael's team and help find Scylla and take down The Company. Throughout the season Brad serves as a key player in the team, assisting in many diversion while the cards are copied by Roland's device. Examples of Brad's help towards the operation include snatching a maid's purse to recover the device (4x02), killing a bodyguard in order to save Lincoln from near death (4x04) making a lot of noise as a janitor for a government building while Lincoln and Michael break into a safe (4x05) and causing an uproar at a racing tracks to distract a guard (4x06). Aside from helping in collecting the cards, Bellick serves as assistance with personal matters and he, Michael and Mahone try to apprehend T-Bag (4x07). Bellick's last appearance is in the episode "Greatness Achieved" (4x09) when in order for the team to cross into Company headquarters they must create a tunnel going through a rapid water pipe. Bellick honourably sacrifices himself so the tunnel can be completed as fast moving water drowns him in the pipe, all the while Lincoln, Sucre and Michael insist he does not sacrifice himself. Appearances Trivia *Bellick did briefly met Paul Kellerman in the episode The Key. This is the only episode that the two characters have seen each other. **This also happens in Russian Prison Break, Pobeg. *Brad Bellick appears in all the episodes of season 1 and season 3. *Odly enough, Bellick had a rough, deep voice in Season 1 and 2 when he had a mutual dislike for Micheal, but it changed to a more humble, friendly tone in Season 3 when he tried to reconcile with him in Sona. *Bellick was mad that he got fired and said it was because of Sara that the Fox River EightOtis. He did ask Sara 3 years earlier to work for Fox RiverBrother's Keeper. *Bellick is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Sara and the Fox River Eight members. **Bellick who did met Sara and made her involving in the Fox River escape incidentally, has been responsible for the deaths of Agatha Warren and Michael Scofield. *Bellick is the only main character who has been killed by 4 main characters: Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre and Brad Bellick himself. *Bellick is the first character and the first main character to be killed by the brothers: Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. *Ironically enough, Bellick tried to kill 2 main characters: Michael and Sucre, but was mostly killed by T-Bag. *Bellick is the first Fox River inmate to be killed by Sucre. *Bellick is the first Sona inmate to be killed Lincoln and Sucre. *Bellick is the second Fox River inmate to be killed by Lincoln. The first one is Turk. *Bellick is the third Fox River inmate to be killed by Michael. The other 2 are Theo and Stroker. **Bellick is the second Sona inmate to be killed by Michael. The first one is Sammy. *Bellick is the first ex-CO to kiss a girl: Nika Volek on-screen. The other is Roy Geary. **However, she is still Michael's wife at that time. *Bellick was arrested 2 times, while being brought to Fox River for killing Roy Geary and to Sona for killing Flora; in both situations it was because of T-Bag. **Bellick did accidentally kill Charles Westmoreland in Fox River. **Bellick did kill Octavio in Sona. *Bellick was in both Fox River and Sona escape used as pion by Michael. **Also who had something to do with both escapes were T-Bag, Sucre, Lincoln and Michael. *Bellick is one of the 3 characters (counting Breakout Kings too) to have a surname to have the same type in the beginning of the first name as well as the surname. The other character is Lloyd Lowery and Bennett Ballester. *Bellick's murders attempted to him leave him for death or kill him earlier. Coincidentally, both happened in season 2 and Bellick also made a reverse of it: **Michael and Lincoln did left Roy Geary and Brad Bellick earlier for deadFirst Down. **Sucre pointed a gun at him for "leaving" Maricruz Delgado to deadPanama. **Bellick was letting the execution earlier, which almost caused the death of Lincoln. **However, Bellick pointed a gun at Sucre and Michael not much later after the episode PanamaFin Del Camino. *Bellick was killed in the show, because of making him a hero according to Nick Santora on his Twitter account. *Bellick was named "the Bull" in a promo for season 1. Notes and references See also *Brian (disambiguation) *Bellick (disambiguation) *Main cast kill count Category:Killed by Brad Bellick Category:Killed by Michael Scofield Category:Killed by Fernando Sucre Category:Killed by Lincoln Burrows Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Criminals Category:Main characters Category:The Scylla Team Category:Non-female killers Bellick, Brad Bellick, Brad Bellick, Brad Bellick, Brad Bellick, Brad Bellick, Brad